Nothing More Like You
by Inspire-Smiles
Summary: A series of songfics that I thought went to different couples in our fave CSI show...SC and EC...may add more later...enjoy!
1. When You're Gone

**A/N So here is the start of something new…god I just said that didn't I? How corny! Anyway here are many songfics that I thought would fit to CSI:Miami. These are my very first songfics so if you veteran songficers have any advice, let me know s'il vous plait…They are not in any particular order so spoilers are written on each one… -CsI-aDdIcTeD (Serena)**

Song: When You're Gone

Artist: Avril Lavigne

Spoilers: Rio, Man Down

Pairing: EC

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own CSI:Miami because if I did, the finale would have never happened and Calleigh and Eric would be married by season 7 HEE HEE! Just joking…

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

Calleigh sat on the side of her bed, still in her work clothes. She fell back against her bed, letting out an "Oomph" when she hit the soft mattress. Today had been beyond stressful. Between monitoring Horatio and Eric in Brazil, the constant worrying about the two of them, taking Ryan's crap about Natalia and sorting out Boa Vista's insanity plea, she couldn't take anymore bullshit from anyone.

Her cell phone rang out of the blue and startled her out of her daze. Frowning, she stared at the caller ID. '_Unknown Caller'_ read the tiny blue screen. _Who could it be? It's 10:30! _Calleigh thought.

"Duquesne," she snapped.

"Hi Calleigh, it's Dayna from the Golden Tavern," the woman's voice began her tone apologetic. "You're dad's here again…" she trailed off.

"I'll be right there, sorry again…" Calleigh replied immediately, instantly ashamed.

"Alright."

Calleigh picked her dad up and brought him home. She took off his shoes and his jacket and set him in the guest room. Calleigh also changed into her pajamas and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why do you do this dad?" Calleigh asked out loud, tears unexpectedly falling from her eyes. She glanced over at the right side of her bed, where Eric usually slept, wishing he could be there to comfort her. It felt like ages ago since they left but really it had only been 1 day. Settling her head down on the pillow, Calleigh closed her eyes and thought about yesterday when Eric told her about going to Brazil.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you_

_Right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear _

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

**Flashback **

"_Calleigh…I have to go…Marisol deserves it…Horatio and I are going…going to Brazil…to avenge her death…" Eric mumbled uncertainly._

"_Eric- " Calleigh started then stopped. "Eric, just be careful okay? Come home soon, all in one piece too."_

"_You're not going to try and stop me?" Eric asked slightly bewildered._

_Calleigh laughed softly and reached out to touch his cheek. "Eric, this means a lot to you. It's important to you. I'm not going to hold you back from that? What kinda person would I be?"_

"_Calleigh, I- "_

Her flashback was interrupted by the loud ringing of the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Calleigh! It's Eric."

Calleigh sniffled quietly before responding softly, "Hey Eric. Are you okay? Is Horatio okay?"

"Ya Cal, relax, everything is fine. We'll be home in 2 days," Eric reported confidently.

"That's great, Eric," Calleigh said as she wiped away stray tears from her episode with her father.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" Eric said immediately.

"I'm fine."

"Cal, I didn't call from Brazil just for you to tell me you're fine," Eric admonished.

"It's just been a really stressful day. Ryan was giving me shit about Natalia, Natalia said something that caused some guy to shoot his father, and I just went to pick up my dad from a bar. I'm sorry. You have more important things to worry about than my crappy day," Calleigh muttered her explanation, rapidly.

"Dammit Wolfe! I'm gonna come home and pummel him for annoying my girl," Eric threatened jokingly.

"Calleigh, I have to go."

"Alright, Eric, be careful, and come home safe," Calleigh advised sadly.

"I miss you."

_I've never felt this way before _

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on my floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The only words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day _

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

**[Time Change to Man Down**

"_Calleigh. Eric's been shot. He's at Dade Memorial. "_

"_Horatio, I'll be right there."_

They say expect the unexpected but the unthinkable had just happened. Eric had been shot. Of course, she had feared it, dreamt of it, hoped for it not to become reality but she had never expected it to actually happen…again. Calleigh didn't know if she could make it through if Eric died. Too many things had gone wrong, too many people had died. Janet, Speed, Hagen she would be broken forever if Eric didn't make it.

She had attempted to go home and sleep after waiting for hours at the hospital for any news about Eric's condition. All thoughts of sleep were forgotten, though, when she saw his clothes scattered haphazardly on her floor. Lying down on his side of the bed, Calleigh let a lone tear roll down her cheek as she buried her head in his pillow, inhaling his musky scent off the bedding.

_We were made for each other _

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can barely breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me_

Calleigh sat by Eric's bed completely still and silent. Slowly, Eric rolled his head to face her.

"Calleigh," he murmured softly.

"Oh Eric, everyone was so worried. We thought…we thought we lost you. Eric, I want this to last…I want us to last and I don't give a damn what IAB or anyone else thinks. Life's too short and I couldn't go on without you," Calleigh said passionately.

"Me too," were the last words he mumbled before falling asleep again.


	2. Scuba Boy

**A/N These songfics are in no particular order. And all different ships so…ya…I honestly have no idea what this song is called so if anyone knows, please let me know. Review please!**

Spoilers: Don't know exactly…subtle references to Season 4

Pairing: Eric/Natalia

Song?

Disclaimer: Do NOT own CSI:Miami…or Horatio wouldn't be having a son…D

Summary: Eric and Natalia's wedding/reception/party thingy.

Calleigh walked up onto the fairly small stage.

"Hi everybody! I wanted to say something about our favourite CSIs. Natalia we all love you but this part's for Eric. Hey, Eric! I'm sure Speed would have something to say here but I'm just gonna say that we all wish you good luck and as sort of a tribute to us as friends I'm gonna sing a little song. I had to tweak it just for you so, here it goes…" Calleigh said emotionally.

Calleigh took a deep breath and exhaled as the music started. Eric smiled to himself as he heard her begin singing the song in a clear, beautiful voice.

"_Look at you how well you've done so far._

_Look at where you're standing who are._

_And all our moments good and bad,_

_Forever in my head._

_I wish we could go back just once and_

_Laugh at things we said._

_(Chorus) It's been wonderful and crazy knowing you._

_And I hope that I can always see the Scuba Boy in you_

_And I know that you'll be fine but I'll be here every time_

_You need someone to say hi to late at night."_

The song was so heartfelt, Calleigh was starting to get teary but she continued by saying, "Don't y'all go freaking out on me. This is a friendship song." The audience chuckled and Calleigh began to sing again.

"_Remember how I told you I was scared._

_You'd end up with some bitch who doesn't_

_Even know you're there._

_But deep down I just _

_Knew that you would _

_Find someone who's real._

_Who doesn't claim to know exactly_

_Everything you feel._

_It's been wonderful and crazy knowing you._

_And I hope that I can always see the Scuba Boy in you_

_And I know that you'll be fine but I'll be here every time_

_You need someone to say hi to late at night."_

"_Sometimes when I think of us I'm sad._

_I miss not knowing anything of what could lie ahead._

_But mostly know I'm grateful that you're_

_Where you want to be._

_Not quite here and not quite there _

_But somewhere in between._

_It's been wonderful and crazy knowing you._

_And I hope that I can always see the Scuba Boy in you_

_And I know that you'll be fine but I'll be here every time_

_You need someone to complain to late at night."_

Calleigh wiped her eyes and stepped off the stage. There was not a dry eye in the house…or hall. Even Horatio was looking a little teary. That song would always hold a place in Eric's heart, and while Natalia was his wife, Calleigh would always be his best friend.

The End.

**A/N So…what did y'all think? Please review! Make a thirteen-year old's day. Pleeeeeeeeze! **


	3. Missing Him

**A/N Hii! Sorry I've been SUPER busy lately! I really really wanted to make this one! Hope you like it! Reviews make my day! Luv y'all!**

Pairing:Talleigh

Song: I Miss You

Artist: Hannah Montana (NOT A WORD PEOPLE NOT A WORD ;)

Disclaimer: Not MINE…duh!

Spoilers: Lost Son (3x01)

Summary: It takes a special someone to love a special person… Characters may be OOC!

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

Tim Speedle shuffled into his house, set his stuff down, kicked off his shoes and looked to find his fiancé. With a small smirk, Tim followed the blasting country music to the kitchen, where she was stirring a pot on the stove. Quickly and quietly he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey angel," Tim whispered in her ear.

"Hey babe," Calleigh replied.

Slowly turning her from the stove to face him, he proceeded to kiss her sweetly on the mouth.

"My, aren't you feeling bubbly today?" Calleigh said, laughing at this uncharacteristic bout of affection.

"AAH! Calleigh!! You're making me cheerful!" Tim grimaced in mock horror.

Calleigh giggled again. Suddenly, shots echoed through the room as a bullet sped through the open window and hit Tim in the heart. Blood pooled around him as –

Calleigh sat bolt upright as tears of sweat rolled down her forehead. Still breathing heavily, she looked over to the empty spot in her double bed. She rolled over and inhaled the ever-present odor of Tim Speedle as she cried silently into the pillow, cursing the gods and railing the heavens. __

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

"Hey Tim. I miss you so much I can't even tell you. I don't know what's happening to all of us. Horatio's distant, Eric's snappy, I don't smile. We're all falling apart. This new guy was hired today. His name is Ryan Wolfe. My father thought he hit someone when he was driving drunk and he was put on the case," Calleigh murmured to the stone as she sat down in the dewy grass.

Tears began to run down her face as she continued in short, spontaneous, spastic sentences, "My dad didn't hit anyone, just ran over a dead guy. I don't know what to do. I'm falling apart myself. I don't have the energy to pick up the pieces for him anymore, Tim. Oh, why'd you have to go? We all need you here, Tim.

"I have to go but I'll be back soon. I love you," Calleigh said tearfully. __

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  


"Calleigh, would you please come to my office?" Horatio asked her over the phone.

As Calleigh made her way to her boss' office, she wondered how it had already been 6 months since Tim died. As tears welled up in her beautiful green eyes, she quickly pushed that line of thought out of her head and put a purely professional yet warm look on her face.

"Horatio?" she asked as she knocked on his already open door.

"Calleigh. Come in. Do you mind shutting the door?" Horatio replied.

"Calleigh, I'm going…away…for a little bit. Do you mind watching the lab while I'm gone?"

Calleigh was pretty excited about being Lieutenant for a while, but her colleagues always came first in her book.

"Is everything alright?" Calleigh inquired. Horatio seemed distracted, unfocused. He was never like this.

"Of course. I…have to go…I'll see you later…Details of my trip are on the desk," he stammered.

"Thank you ma'am," Horatio said as he walked through the door.

Calleigh stared at him for a few moments, completely mystified. Then a tiny bit of excitement bubbled up inside her. She had always dreamed of being Lieutenant but never actually thought she would ever get the chance to be the Lt. of this team.

"_Oh Tim! I wish you could see this! This is a dream come true!" _she thought happily, yet a little sadly.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

About 1 year after he was hired, Ryan saw Eric and Calleigh hugging each other in the break room. Looking at them, he thought about his experience with his senior colleagues. Eric was such a jerk but Calleigh had been somewhat warm, aside from when he worked her father's case. She never really got mad at him and always patiently explained to him what he did wrong. Quickly analyzing the situation in front of him, he marched confidently into the break room.

"Sorry to interrupt the romantic moment, but we have work to do," Ryan sneered.

The two CSIs gaped at the younger man and Calleigh's mouth dropped at the obnoxious colleague. Calleigh felt her last bit of control slip from her grasp and rage bubbled up inside of her like a volcano waiting to explode stepped in front of him and slapped him hard, across the cheek.

"You know what Ryan? You think you can just waltz in here and take over for Speed? Well I'll have you know that he was and is irreplaceable," Calleigh uttered quietly yet venomously.

"Calleigh–" Eric interjected.

"And you have the audacity to come in here and insinuate that we are having a _romantic _moment? You'd think that being a CSI would teach you not to make assumptions, but obviously it hasn't," Calleigh continued menacingly.

"Calleigh–" Eric warned again but then stopped, thinking of how he deserved to be taken down a notch.

Calleigh's voice raised to a shout and tear's began rolling down her cheeks as she mocked the younger CSI. "Oh, I'm Ryan Wolfe. I have to be the best at EVERYTHING! I come in here and insult people and then feel sorry for myself when no one likes me. The only thing that matters is impressing my boss, Horatio Caine. I'm painfully oblivious to everything around me and I desperately want to be someone who I'm not."

As Eric stood paralyzed, Horatio walked into the break room in the middle of their shouting match. Walking briskly in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She collapsed against him, sobbing into his chest.

Eric stormed over to Ryan and began speaking in a hushed, furious voice. He on the other hand had not been as patient as his other colleagues with Ryan in the past.

"You bastard. It's _his _birthday," he knew he didn't need to expand on who "he" was. "He would've been 33 years old. We weren't having a romantic moment, we were supporting each other. They were going to get married a year ago today! So why don't you just fucking leave us alone?!"

"What? You haven't dealt with it yet? It's been a year! Get over it," Ryan retaliated.

"Mr. Wolfe, that was out of line. I strongly suggest you leave, _now_!" Horatio advised angrily.

_  
I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_-Flashback-_

"_Why'd he have to go, Alexx? Why??" _she recalled herself asking her friend.

She sat down on the white sand of the beach as the aquamarine waves crashed against the shore. The brisk wind whipped her golden hair across her face as she contemplated and she absentmindedly fiddled with her engagement ring Tim had given her.

She was starting to let go. _"It was your time, Tim. You are where you need to be. As much as I need you down here…you're probably doing something better up there," _she thought.

She reached into the pocket of her navy pants and pulled out a tiny ceramic heart. On it, the name Tim was engraved onto the front. Using her long fingers she traced the letters. Digging a small hole in the sand she placed the heart in the ground.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

Calleigh walked by down the hallway and stopped abruptly. She could swear that she heard his music blasting from the trace lab. Gazing around her she gazed at the wonderful people around her. For once in her life, she stopped to smell the roses. She could almost picture Tim walking up to her and making fun of her for daydreaming again.

Eric strolled up behind his friend and colleague. Hearing his footsteps she turned around to see him.

"Hey Calleigh."

"Hi Eric!"

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Y'know what Eric? I think I'm going to be," she said slowly and smiled the first real smile in a year.

THE END

**A/N Did ya like it?**


End file.
